


Farm-cation, All I Ever Wanted!

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Established Relationship, Flirting, Grumpy Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Even though they're both happy about expecting a kid, tensions have been high between over all the preparations they have yet to do for their baby's arrival. So Lance decided it was time for a little vacation. Time to relax and have a good time accompanied by fresh air, nature and his mama's cooking on the McClain’s family farm. You know, for the baby's health!He just hopes they don't kill each other first.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	Farm-cation, All I Ever Wanted!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, I know I've been kind of uploading a WHOLE LOT in the last 24 hours, but a girl gotta ride the inspiration wave when it hits!  
> This one is also from a very old project I had saved up, actually the very first one I started when I first started getting back into writing. Its basically self-indulgent pregnancy fluff, but I wen too far with it, it ended up being waaaay too long, and since I had no plot whatsoever in my head except some few scenes of self-indulgent fluff, it lost track of sense or story, so I've decided to upload a few bits of it in a few one-shots, since to be frankly honest, the fic was too good to ignore and I want to share the highlights of it.  
> So please enjoy!

Listen, things have been… tense, as of late. A lot of things have been happening one after another, and it was taking a toll on Lance and his pregnant partner.

The biggest change of all, was that Keith was pregnant in and on itself, 6 months into this pregnancy and they had barely gone out for a little less than a year when it happened. The only saving grace being that they knew each other even longer than that, so it wasn’t that much of a strain in their relationship itself, but there were a lot of stuff they needed do and buy and prepare and… It was a _lot_.

Keith was stressed, and it obviously took a toll on him, specially when recently he fainted as he was visiting his brother and Shiro took him running to the hospital, almost giving Lance a heart attack in the process.

So Lance decided it was time for a little vacation. Time to relax and have a good time accompanied by fresh air, nature and his mama's cooking on the McClain’s family farm. You know, for the baby's health! So before Keith knew it, they had their things packed and inside Lance's car on their way to a fun, relaxing road trip!

"Go to the left! The next exit!"

"No, listen to me! It’s the next exit after that!"

"You asked which one it was and I'm telling you which it is, why do you-- Look! You’re going to miss it!!"

"Keith, Babe, I know how to drive!"

"Then fucking act like it! Why are you so slow!?"

"Because I’m not as reckless as you, that's why!!"

"You know what!? Stop the car right now. We're changing seats, I'm driving!"

_"What!?"_

"Get out!"

You know what? It wasn't actually relaxing. Or fun. And Keith was mean.

He was kind of an actually decent driver, giant belly and all. Kind of cute if you asked Lance, but that was like, all the time lately because of the pregnancy so it didn’t count. He was actually convinced that it was cheating. 

Whatever.

Lance took out his phone, put on a grumpy face and started to shoot some photos, making sure Keith was on frame at all times.

"...Are you taking selfies right now?"

"Well, yeah! I'm complaining to everyone on the group chat about this!"

"Lance, I swear to god I'm throwing your phone through the window if you keep it up."

"Ugh fine!! But I’m still telling the group chat about this!!" Keith raised his middle finger in response, to which Lance just sniffed in offence and resentfully went back to text on his phone.

* * *

***LanceyLance has shared 5 photos***

**LanceyLance:** guys, keef is being mean to me :(

 **LanceyLance:** he kicked me out of the drivers seat! OF MY OWN CAR!!!

 **LanceyLance:** he's also the worst backseat-driver. E v e r.

**Pidgeon:** lol he looks like he's about to murder you

**Princess Allura:** Lance, what did you do!? >:(

**The Hunk:** I... Feel conflicted about seeing a pregnant omega driving on the highway, is he ok???

**Papa-Shiro:** Oh god 

**Papa-Shiro:** I have the mighty need to go there and stop you two. 

**LanceyLance:** I didnt do anything to him Allura!!!! He’s just bossy!!!!

 **LanceyLance:** and guys hes ok!!! He’s actually a very good driver! 

**LanceyLance:** uhh even if he goes kinda fast….

 **LanceyLance:** actually, he’s too good of a driver, it pisses me off!!!!!

**Pidgeon:** LOL 

**The Hunk:** Of course.....

**LanceyLance:** You guys think he’s better than me!?

**Pidgeon:** I thought we agreed that everyone is better driver than you, Lance. 

**Pidgeon:** Also, who thought it was a good idea to let the two idiots of the group to reproduce again??

**The Hunk:** we did what we could to stop them and you know it Pidge.

**Papa-Shiro:** oh god don't remind that me the baby is there too!

**Princess Allura:** Oh my, I can see Shiro’s hair is steadily graying right now from here.

**LanceyLance** : the baby gotta go fast shiro. :/

* * *

Lance looked back at Keith for a moment; His hair was being swept up by the wind and he looked at the road as if he owned it and nothing could get on his way or hold him down. He was beautiful.

Damn Keith, Not even being ugly enough to stay mad at him.

He couldn’t help it this time, so he sneakily took another photo with his phone. Keith looked pretty in it, it came out nice. 

Next thing he knew, Keith had instantly zeroed on him and the car swayed hard while Lance tried to save his phone from his demonic claws.

* * *

They got to the McClain household in one piece. Kinda. Barely. 

Thankfully, after the little incident with the phone there weren’t any more near-death experiences. Lance could save his phone by stating the fact that with nothing distracting him during the car ride he would be annoying Keith nonstop all the way there, so Keith relinquished the phone with a last stink-eye. 

They still kept bickering during the rest of the way about everything though, but it was their cathartic, teasing bickering so it was better.

When Lance got home, it didn’t took long for him to realize he was in enemy territory. Having been the victim of the biggest traitor in history the instant he stepped inside his old home.

“Lance, mi amor! You’re here already? You got here so fast, we thought you’d get here after lunch!” His mom gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes and relished in the soft and loving smell of his mom for a moment. He had really missed her.

“Well, someone was driving like a madman all the way here.” he sighed, relishing on his mother’s hug.

“You’re just slow.” Keith grumbled.

“Oh, is this the boy you have been talking to me about? Oh my, what a handsome young man!” His mom was fast to abandon him for Keith like a kid who drops an old loved toy to play with something new and shiny. 

“Keith, right? Nice to meet finally meet you!” She took his hand to shake it once, before she broke and enveloped him on a tight hug. “Oww, look at how big you already are, we should’ve met a long time ago, Leandro never comes home anymore! Doesn’t tell me anything either!! He even met such a nice omega and is just about to have a child and I just knew about this a few months ago!” she loudly lamented. Both Keith and Lance shared a look, Lance mentally begging Keith to not to ruin this. Her eyes then went towards Keith’s neck for a second before setting back on his face, the movement was fast, swift and went unnoticed, but not really because both of them noticed it easily.

“Uhh… Yeah, I also couldn’t wait meet you Mrs. McClain, Lance actually never stops talking about you” Keith answered awkwardly, obviously trying to not to let her curious stares get under his skin. The answer seemed right because she smiled brightly.

“Aww please call me Rosa, dear!” That actually made Lance’s mental alarms sound off. His mom never, ever, got cozy with any of his Ex’s and much less let them just call her ‘Rosa’. “And what am I hearing about Keith driving all the way here? Lance, you can’t just let a pregnant omega do things like that, it’s such a long drive! Haven’t I taught you anything? What a disgrace, He must be so tired!” His mom reprimanded him, Keith just smirked, taunting him.

“Yeah Lance, what kind of soulless monster are you?"

“Wha-!? But--!? You’re the one who kicked me out of the driver’s seat!!” He pointed at him accusingly, his mom slapped his hand away instantly.

“Don’t be mean to him Leandro, He’s pregnant!”

“But mom!”

“Keith, darling, sit down over here, I’ll bring you tea. Lance, be good and go take the luggage upstairs”

Lance groaned loudly, but still did what she asked for. Thing that, for the record, he was already going to do because there was no way Keith was carrying any kind of weight during his pregnancy with Lance here to stop it.

But still, what a traitorous snake.

* * *

Ok, so. Lance has to admit that there’s something more apart from the stress over bringing a new live into the world that has been affecting them.

Like, for example, the conversation about Lance marking Keith and taking him as his official mate. Which Lance doesn’t want to do, because he doesn’t want to do it only because Keith’s pregnant. He wants to do it because they want to. And he doesn’t want their kid growing up with parents who regret staying together.

Sadly, Keith’s been real pissed at lance about it.

So yeah… They’ve been fighting. That’s where a lot of the stress has been coming from. Most of it actually.

* * *

  
  


The day went on like that afterwards. Lance greeted some of his siblings, he worked his ass off helping around the farm. Cooking, cleaning and just being generally bossed around by his mom. 

On the other side, Keith spent his day being pampered by Lance’s mother. She insisted in him not even moving a muscle and simply sitting or lying down and giving him anything he might need, clearly watching out over Keith's peaceful stay by Lance's request. All the while she talked about anything and everything, and just generally cached up with them.

And don't get him wrong, it was nice. Really nice. They did go there so Keith could relax after feeling so moody, but also, it was all so incredibly boring.

Lance's mom didn't let him do absolutely anything, would even get mad if he tried to help out. And there were just so many photos of the place he could send to the group-chat before everyone stopped being awed by chickens walking inside the kitchen like they owned it. 

So he mostly looked at Lance while he worked around and taunted him whenever he could to piss him off.

It wasn’t a bad entertainment though, when he laid on the living room he had a perfect view of Lance helping his mother on the kitchen. Something about the way he moved around easily, swayed his hips to the beat and sang under his breath while he sliced peppers made him weak. Peppers he then used to season their own food that they would eat. Lance even served it to him personally and it was delicious. It made him feel… something warm and squishy inside. It was stupid.

Another time, he sat down on the porch where he had a beautiful view of the farm. There were flowers, trees, plants and animals all around and he enjoyed the peace of it all while he had a fresh glass of iced lemonade. 

He could see Lance working around throughout the day, feeding the animals, carrying heavy stuff, tying things up with other things, etc.

He even saw him riding a horse. A. Fucking. Horse.

Lance just up and walked to it, sat on top of it, and walked around the land with it. Keith didn’t even know he could do that!! he actually imagined him being trampled by the horse!

Another time, he saw him honest-to-god trying to seduce the chickens so they would let him grab their eggs. It was hilarious when he came out of the hen house with his hair made a mess full of feathers and a dumb smile on his face, carrying a basket full of fresh eggs like a prize. Keith felt an unexplainable need to punch him in the face right then.

That need became worse when Lance went to help his brother Luis cleaning up the barn a bit and started doing some heavy lifting. He could not keep his eyes away from Lance’s arms when he started to move boxes, barrels and hay around. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the way the muscles on his back and arms strained when he had to carry many, heavy things on top of his shoulders. Keith felt himself getting wet by just looking at the Alpha and silently cursed his hormones. 

The worst part came on the third day, when the sun had started to set and Lance’s nephews came home to visit with their parents. 

The god-awful screech they made the instant they got out of the cay which vaguely sounded like “TIO LANCE!!!!” could be heard all the way back inside the house. 

When Keith got back out with Lance’s mother to see what was happening, he found Lance lying on the floor with two screaming kids dog-piling on top of him while a third one, smaller and obviously slower than the other two, ran over to the mess and joined the pile.

“--There’s this game called Phantasm Bot III I want to show you about it’s so bad-ass you’re going to love it, the protagonist’s got these gigantic swords--!!!”

“Uncle Lance, look at the hairpin my friend Sarah gave me, isn’t it cute? She has a matching one because we’re best friends!! Will you braid my hair today and put it on, please!?”

“Guys, Ouch-! Be careful with the baby!”

“Tioooooooo!!!”

It was a whirlwind of screams and words, all topped off with high-pitched screaming and laughter from the toddler. It gave Keith a headache just from seeing it.

It was also too much for Keith’s lame pregnant omega heart. Way too cute and just... Too much. 

His brain did that thing without his consent where it imagined Lance playing with their own child like this, even adding one or two more against his will, the traitor. He turned around and got back inside the house as fast as he could to control the tears that wanted to escape his eyes, damning Lance and his stupid, cute-as-fuck nephews all the way.

He could barely calm himself down before they went inside. The kids talking Lance’s ears off and the toddler riding high on his shoulders. They all stopped when they saw him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

The girl hid a bit behind Lance and the boy gawked at him. Lance looked at him worriedly, it seemed like he somehow noticed Keith’s earlier distress. Which was something he did a lot lately. Notice Keith’s feelings and care about them. _The audacity._

Before he could say anything though, a huge gasp came from the boy.

“Tio Lance, is this your mate!?” There was an awkward silence at that. Keith and Lance shared a look while the kids curiously looked at them. Lance broke the moment with a really uncomfortable and high-pitched laugh.

“Uhh… Keith, hey! Come here and meet my nephews!” he said while he nudged the girl who was behind him up front “The shy one’s name is Nadia, the gawking one is Silvio,” Lance closed the boy’s mouth with a finger “And this little monkey is called Luis!!!” Lance grabbed the toddled from his shoulders and tickled him in his arms. The little one gave a high-pitched scream and giggled, before Lance adjusted him on his hip. He then walked at Keith and put an arm on his shoulders.

“And Kids, this is Keith! He’s pregnant so he’s weak and feeble. Don’t break him.” Lance sneered at him with a big smile, Keith crossed his arms and just frowned at him.

“So it’s really really true!? You’re having a baby, tío Lance?” The little girl, Nadia, said unbelieving. Her eyes looked at his belly, baffled that it was even there. Silvio instantly perked up and started to go up and down on his toes.

“Wait, seriously!? That’s awesome! You think that tío Lance’s baby will be as fun to play with as him!? I can’t wait!”

“Don’t be dumb, it will be a long time before we can even play with them. And who knows when Lance will bring the baby back home! By then, we’ll be too old to play!!!”

“Tio Lance, Now that you will have your own baby will you stop playing with us…?” The shy voice coming from the kid by Lance’s side gave everyone a stop. Lance readjusted him to look at his face. Big, sad, blue eyes looked back at him accompanied by a pout. His heart broke a little bit.

Lance smiled softly and rubbed his chubby cheeks with his thumb.

“Hey now, that’s not true. We’ll come back and bring our kid here all the time, and then we will all play together, alright? You’re all the best kids I’ve ever met, and I’ll need all of you to show my kid to be as cool as you guys!” He turned to look back to Silvio and Nadia, who were looking at him with big, doubtful eyes. “And remember that no matter what happens, I’ll always be your uncle. I love you guys.”

His voice was especially soft, and then he knelt and tightly hugged his nephews and niece all together in a group-hug. A chorus of soft _I love you too’s_ resonated in the room. All of it was very sweet. By that moment, the kid’s parents and Mama McClain had come back too and were currently cooing at the scene.

A sob echoed through the room, cutting through the warm atmosphere. Lance and the kids looked up to see Keith, tears running down from his eyes and a really frustrated expression on his face from trying hard to hold the tears back and failing at it.

Lance jumped to his feet, leaving the kids on the floor, and was on him instantly.

“Keith--?”

“Shut up!! I’m not crying! I hate you!” He screamed, and then stomped away back upstairs to Lance’s old room, leaving everyone behind looking really concerned.

“It’s like mom when she was going to have Luisito all over again” Nadia gasped softly and Silvio nodded in agreement. Lance let out a deep sigh and started to walk towards the stairs.

“’I’ll talk to him…”

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

After a small screaming match through the door, some apologies, and a little begging from Lance, Keith finally decided to come out of the room again. Mostly because he needed to go to the bathroom for the fifth time that hour, without mentioning it was dinner-time and he was starving. 

Lance was also being annoyingly sweet enough to make him feel better and convince him to come back, but no one needed to know that.

His family decided to all have a movie night after dinner: They owned an old photo projector and had a really big white wall on the living room to go with it. They decided on an old action movie that was old enough they forgot what happened in it and that the kids hadn’t seen before. 

They made a simple nest on the floor for the kids and anyone who wanted to join them, Lance decided to snuggle in one of the sofas, lying his head over one of the arms, supporting himself with some pillows and covering himself in a soft blanket. Keith didn’t miss a moment to take on the spot by his side, or more like right on top of him, burying his face on his chest and relishing in the fact that Lance had just taken a bath before the movie so he didn’t smell like mud and sweat and dirty animals anymore, but of his own fresh minty ocean smell and clean soap and all the good soft things that made Keith relax and never want to move away ever.

Lance giggled at this, covered him with his blanket and started to softly run his fingers through Keith’s hair. It felt like heaven.

“You’re heavy” he whispered with a smile on his face.

“Whose fault do you think it is?” Keith grumbled, and Lance just laughed again before giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

It left Keith's mind reeling so he decided to say nothing about it and pay attention to the movie.

They watched the movie like this, ignoring Mama McClain’s sneaky looks and all the conversations going through the room.

Keith fell asleep right away, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone.

The kid’s giggled at his loud snoring, only to fall asleep 20 minutes afterwards.

No one made a move as they stayed watching the movie until the end, Marco and Lisa took their kids back to their own room afterwards. Lance carried a sleeping Keith back to his old room, their room now during their stay, and delicately laid him on the bed. He took his boots off and dressed him in some clean pajamas while doing his best to not wake him up. He then covered him in some blankets, two because it was getting steadily colder lately, and readied himself to sleep by his side on the small, old bed.

He was tired, the weariness from all the work he did that day finally settling in, so when the small bed didn’t really gave him another option than to cuddle up closer to Keith so neither of them would fall off, he just rolled with it. Sleeping Keith didn’t seem to have any problems with it though, seeming that he was nuzzling himself closer to him. 

Lance let himself relax and fell asleep with the smell of Keith’s shampoo on his nose and the sensation of holding his sleeping, pregnant omega in his arms.

He’s never slept better.

* * *

Keith's never woken up more disoriented in his entire life.

He had fallen asleep during the night laying on a couch and on top of Lance, while watching a movie surrounded by Lance's family, and woke up on a bed at dawn, in a bedroom in the second floor and between Lance’s arms. He was pretty sure he wasn’t even wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in, and that was just... Wrong. It didn't happen. Ever.

Keith had always been a light sleeper: growing up on the system being an omega and seeing that alpha kids where mean, and having lost his real father when he was a little kid on a fire that started up while he slept did that to him. So he was always fast to wake up to any light sound or sensation. Even faster to reach for his knife under his pillow.

So waking up here, with the certainty that Lance stood up, carried him up the stairs, changed his clothes and fell asleep on the same bed cuddling him without him noticing was pretty disturbing.

The worst part was that apart from the shock of it, he didn't really feel worried. He couldn't find it in himself to feel scared or threatened. He actually felt safe and comfortable sleeping between Lance's arms. 

He knows that Lance would never dare to do anything to him he wouldn't be comfortable with, or even let anyone else get close to him for that matter. He's a good guy like that, a perfect boyfriend like that.

And even though he has been meaning to go to the bathroom for a while now, he didn't want to move. He just stayed there. Steadily watching the way the sunrise colors changed against the ceiling, the light coming from the window, and relishing on the sensations around him.

Feeling the warmth radiating from Lance's body, the weight of Lance's arms around him, holding him, hand on his stomach, Lance's chest moving softly against his back. He could feel himself getting wet from the feeling of Lance's hardening boner right against his ass and he started pressing back a bit.

The thing that affected him the most was Lance's soft breaths against his neck, right on top of his mating gland. It should actually feel disgusting, he has punched his fair share of alphas who'd tried to do that before, but this... Was different. 

Lance wasn’t any other alpha.

And there was no one else he wanted to claim him as a mate.

It all sent shivers running through his body, he could feel himself soaking through his underwear and the warmth on his low stomach grow needier. 

Then Lance nuzzled closer, still asleep yet pinning him closer towards his chest. Keith could feel Lance's soft breathing so close that his lips were almost touching his skin.

He was way too close to his neck now, teeth basically right on top of his mating gland. And it would be so easy for him to open his mouth and mark him, making Keith his.

But he wouldn't, because he doesn’t want to.

Because if he did, he would've done it already, and there would be a mark on his neck and Lance's mother wouldn't have been left looking for one when they met because it would be just. Right. There.

And Keith wouldn't be here with a sleeping Lance, drooling and with a boner in his pants on top of him. He would be getting the daylights fucked out of him, finally getting release, finally getting touched by Lance like he's wanted to for so long since they started fighting about this. _Like he needs to._

Lance would be finally telling him how much he loves him, repeating it again and again.

But he's not. 

And probably never will.

Because he's never been in love with him in the first place.

And it's that train of thought that made him finally hit Lance in the face with his elbow and shake him off of him so he could finally go to the fucking bathroom.

  
  


And it was that moment where Lance knew it was going to be a really bad day.

  
  


* * *

After that, Keith's mood got worse throughout the day.

It started off with Keith being like, really picky with his food because his nausea was acting up, and when Lance tried to get him something else to eat, he hissed at him a very threatening _'Don't tell me what to fucking eat!'_ With a voice that sounded like one of a demon.

Safe to say that he left him alone.

After that, he told Lance to show him around the farm because, and he quotes, _'Everything is boring as fuck. And if I spend another day sitting around on my ass I'm going to murder someone.'_ while looking very pointedly at Lance. so. Really, he had no other choice.

So no problem, right!? He could do this! He's just going to show Keith around the animals, specially the cute ones, and then give him a calming walk around the farm. All the while breaking some of his best jokes to make him laugh! Easy peasy! His mood is bound to improve, right!? Right!?

"It smells like shit in here."

"Aw, come on babe! They're bunnies, look at how cute they are! And the way they move their little noses!" Lance held up a little brown bunny between his hands, Keith only wrinkled his nose at him.

"They're annoying, there's too many and they keep trying to bite my feet! Ow!"

"Well, that's only because you're a total snack, babe!" Lance winked at him, but Keith only glared back at him.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, no, look! This one's really fat! Keith, come back!"

...

"...This one's Bertha, that other one's Matilda, and the one on the back with the sick hip-moves is called Shakira!" Lance wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Why the hell are you telling me this, I don't care about these stupid chicken's names." Keith sighed, grumpily.

"Hey, don't be mean to the chickens! Also you totally should care because you're helping me feed them."

"I-- What." Keith glared at him again, a refusal on the tip of his tongue, but Lance just smiled and gave him a small bag with the bird food.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Feeding the chickens is an actual magical thing. It makes you bond with them, without mentioning it's kinda relaxing! So, first you gotta--"

He found himself interrupted when Keith just ripped the bag and threw it on the floor. All of the birds surrounding them ran over to it, fighting for the mountain of food.

Lance gave the biggest screech at this.

"W-wait, no! They could end up eating the bag and suffocatin--! Ouch! Hey! Don't you dare pick at me Bertha!!"

Keith left Lance alone to fight against the chickens for the bag.

...

"Look, that’s you! It's even got the same grumpy face!" Lance cooed while pointing at one of the biggest pigs inside the corral.

…

Ok now, looking back at it, he's not surprised to have ended up face-first into the mud right after that. In his defense, he found pigs to be pretty cute and smart creatures, people are just mean to them.

* * *

Lance's family decided to hold a barbecue later that day, Veronica had come back home earlier during the day and that meant that all the McClain siblings were finally reunited so, what a better reason for a little get-together, right?

Of course, Keith was still moody. Lance felt defeated over the fact he couldn’t make him laugh all day, but was still trying with little success.

Currently he was getting him some yogurt and fruit from the kitchen, apparently eating meat and yogurt together was a thing Keith thought was a great idea, even with his lactose intolerance, and Lance was not going to fight him about it today.

He found his mom cutting on some vegetables for the grill, arranging them on a big plate. He smiled and hugged her tightly from behind, to what she squealed and slapped him away.

"Lance, my bones!"

"But mama, I missed you!"

She laughed again, sneaking an arm along his waist and pulling him closer "I know mijo, me too."

She kissed his cheek and he smiled, her presence alone made him feel better. Relaxed. Happy.

He briefly wondered if he could be someone like that to Keith someday.

"Oh mijo, I know that face. What happened?" She asked casually even though she knew it was a loaded question for him, turning back to chop more vegetables. He turned around and opened the freezer, thankful for the lack of eye contact.

He contemplated lying to her for a moment, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't dare to

.

"It's... it's just... Keith." He grabbed the bottle of yogurt on the freezer. Was there yogurt for lactose intolerant people? "He's been so... Mean today. And I can't fix it. I thought that if I tried my best, I could make him feel better, make him happy again, but it's like everything I do makes it worse..." He sighed, slowly closing the door to the freezer. "I'm the worst... Not-mate mate ever, I'm a failure."

"Oh mi amor..." He felt his mother's warm, soft hand on his shoulder, grounding him with its weight. "It's not your fault, sometimes the people we love are miserable for reasons they dont even know themselves, and nothing we can do can change it. The important thing is that you're there for them." Her hand moved to cup his cheek "You are a good partner, and I know he appreciates having you by his side and trying your best to make him feel better nonetheless." Her warm eyes looked at him, filling him with hope.

He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Thanks mama." He smiled.

"Alright, now go back to him and give him his yogurt. Get him a blanket too why don't you? It’s getting cold."

He groaned, but he kissed her cheek. He then went out of his way to get the softest, warmest blanket in the house, his heart full of hope again.

That's right, the important thing is to be there for Keith.

When he came back out the backyard, he couldn't see Keith anywhere between his rambunctious family, which was drinking and telling stories and laughing very loudly, kids still running around. There were even some neighbors who joined the fun and stopped him to ask about his life, but he didn't let himself be distracted for too long.

It felt wrong to not to know where Keith was. 

He found Keith after a bit of searching, all the way back to the front porch, laying against the railing and looking at the street while he took a call.

"Shiro, I told you I'm fine. You don't have to keep calling me every day."

Lance stopped on his tracks, he didn't dare to cross the door, and his feet were suddenly too heavy.

"...I'm on a farm in the middle of fucking nowhere, what do you think is gonna happen!?"

And then, a small chuckle. He could imagine Keith rolling his eyes with a smile as he answered and he felt his heart sink like a stone in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'm hanging up, I'll try not to fall down a ditch as I cross the living-room, bye."

Lance heard him hang up as he gave a tired sigh. Lance knew it was stupid, to feel so defeated, jealous of Keith’s brother, but he couldn’t help the ugly feeling rearing its head at him. He gave himself a second to compose himself, to reel it all in and put it inside a little box where it will not come out again before crossing the door with a smile on his face.

"Keith, Finally! You're pretty hard to find sometimes" he walked closer, and held the small bottle towards him "here's your yogurt."

"Uh, thanks" Keith eyed meaningfully the blanket under his arm.

Lance placed the blanket over his shoulders wordlessly, looking at how his rigid, trembling figure relaxed under it, and walked him back to the others.

That's right, everything was going to be ok. The important thing was to be there for Keith after all. 

He was going to take his own mother’s advice to hear or so help him.

And for the record, he totally wasn't hurt that Shiro could make Keith smile more during a two minute phone call than him making a fool of himself during the whole day. Not at all.

And if he refused to sit down beside Keith on the circle of people when they got back, it was a pure coincidence.

Keith probably wanted space anyways.

* * *

Later that night, they decided to put some logs together and light up a bonfire, everyone started eating s’mores together and telling stories. Lance's mom brought out a guitar and started playing softly, some of Lance's siblings started singing along and laughing, making everyone else do the same. His brothers even taking turns to play the guitar after their mom.

They all roped Lance into playing and singing too, and it wouldn't be a lie to say that it all made him feel better after so much failure that day. 

Keith stared at him the whole time he played, eyes intense and dark with an indecipherable look on his face. Being watched so closely made him feel butterflies in his stomach, but the thought that Keith liked his singing made him happy, so he secretly sang for him with the hopes it fixed his foul mood. Even if it was just a little bit.

Maybe it worked. After he finished Keith stood up, crossed the circle of people and violently snuggled right up against him as soon as he sat down.

He might've missed the murderous glare Keith pointed to some other girl who couldn't stop looking at him through the night though.

* * *

Keith and Lance stayed longer than everyone else to see the stars together, the cold wind hitting their faces and chilling their feet. The low fire and blankets helping them keep warm but it still was not enough, making them cuddle closer together. 

They refused to go back to the house just yet, too comfortable with each other to move.

Lance kept pointing out constellations, something that started out as a little competition on who could name more turned into Lance softly telling stories about them and pointing out more while Keith just listened.

  
  


He felt kind of bad about being in such a foul mood and taking it out on Lance, but Keith’s mind was still reeling from this morning, still couldn't stop thinking about Lance not marking him.

So he asked.

"Why haven’t you marked me yet?"

His voice was even and small, concealing his upset as much as he could. He still didn't know what he was so mad about exactly. He didn't want to think about it either.

Lance opened his mouth, mechanical, but Keith cut him off before he could say anything.

“The truth Lance.” Keith turned to look at Lance’s eyes. “Please.”

He felt Lance's shoulders tense for a moment, before he let out a long breath and dropped them. He laughed a small uncomfortable laugh before he started talking.

"Well, there's... no way I could ever do that to you." Keith gave him a confused look, they looked at each other for a moment before Lance decided that looking at the green grass below them was way more interesting. 

"I-I mean, you're..." He pointed at Keith's general direction with his hand, twirling it on vague circles "You. Amazing… Strong, and so so smart and I’m… not."

“Wh.. what?” Keith was still processing this, so lance decided to go on ahead.

"You grew up admiring Shiro. He’s the perfect Alpha and I bet you grew up expecting to marry someone like him one day. Not that I would judge you or anything! I mean, have you seen Shiro?" Lance rushed to say, brushing off th- Oh no. That was his _'I'm about to word-vomit and rant about embarrassing stuff'_ voice. 

"Like, who hasn't had a crush on him, am I right? He's so tall and strong and have you seen those muscles!? He could break me in half!" He started to ramble, basically saying whatever was on his mind by now.

"Uhh, Lance...?" Keith tried to stop him.

"And he's so mature and kind and smart!! He’s like, the perfect Alpha! What Omega wouldn't want him? I-I mean, there's no comparing old gangly dummy me to that-- Greek god...!"

"Lance, please..." Keith tried again.

"And if I mated you, you wouldn't be able to take it back, or change it! You'd me stuck with me forever after you grew with completely different expectations all this time! It's like... Like if you were waiting for the weekend to come so you could go eat this... This five-star delicious fresh steak from the fanciest restaurant, but you were stuck with, like, canned... Sliced pickles from the dollar store...!"

Keith was staring at Lance now, briefly wondering how Lance could ever feel that way when he was so good. 

If Keith himself ever made him feel that way.

Then he noticed how wet Lance's eyes were.

"There is no way I could ever make you happy..." He sniffed, his voice was wet while he tried unsuccessfully to hide his tears. It only broke Keith's heart. He couldn't let him keep on feeling this way, to keep on making him feel this way. 

So he hugged him. As tightly as he could with his huge belly getting in the way.

"You do make me happy, Lance." He whispered, nuzzling against his ear "Happier than I've been for a long time."

And then he kissed him, lips soft and pliant and everything he ever imagined they were and more. And they kept kissing. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed again and again. Pouring in all these feelings he felt and ignored for a long time, hoping that Lance could feel them too. The kept doing it for a long time until his brain stopped thinking all-together and he just found himself sitting on top of Lance's lap.

"Oh thank god" Lance sighed between kisses turned desperate, he then turned to kiss and scrape his teeth against Keith's jaw, his neck, his chest, his scent glands... "I was scared you wouldn't let me do this again"

"This…?"

"Kiss you... Touch you... God, do you know how sexy you look? ...So beautiful, so strong and pregnant with my child... god, if I could, I'd be all over you all the time..."

Lance's hands where roaming everywhere now, on his thighs, his ass, his growing stomach, his swelling breasts. Everything felt so soft and rough and warm and just so right and all Keith could do was moan and enjoy it.

He was starving for Lance's touch. More than he let himself know.

Suddenly he was on his back, laying on the grass, rutting himself against Lance's growing boner (when did that even started to happen??) Hands tugging on Lace's short hair, and moaning.

He was never as wet and ready as he felt right then and there and they haven't even taken off their clothes yet. But still he wanted more, he needed more. To feel him inside of him and never let go. 

"Are you... Sure about this?" Lance's unsure voice made him come back to reality, which he didn't want. It was actually very rude.

"Lance, I swear to god if you don’t get on with it I'm going to fucking stab you...!" Keith groaned, mad about all the good sensations stopping so suddenly. Until he looked back at Lance. 

He was actually looking directly at him, softly and shy, holding his face with his hands as if he was holding the world. "I mean-- All of this. We don't- I won’t mark you if you don’t really want to..."

Keith somehow has never felt more in love.

All he could do for a moment was nod his head, again and again, while making a pitiful whiny sound. He didn’t care if the bite hurt, not even if it was the most painful thing on his whole life, he wanted to be Lance's, and for Lance to be his.

Even when his mouth decided to work all he could say was a slurred string of _'yes, yes, yes, I do- Yes!!'_ But he guessed it was enough to send the message across as Lance started to take off Keith's pants and kiss his thighs and oh god that was his mouth on his dick. And fingers up his already wet whole. Too many things were happening already, Lance's mouth and fingers drilling against him restlessly, feeling like too much and not enough at the same time. Was that even legal?

"You taste so fucking good baby, I’d suck you and eat you out forever." Lance moaned, kissing up from the top of his thighs to his knees, pumping three fingers in and out of him and stretching him in all the good ways that made him feel weak. 

"Lance... Fuck-- Please... Please Lance, please just--!" He didn’t even know. What was he begging for anymore? He just knew he needed it.

Sadly Lance didn't get the memo because that's just when Lance stopped. Again.

"Wait a-- Fuck, I-I don’t have any condoms or anything! Should I... Just do it like this? I mean-- you're already pregnant and it isn't the first time we--"

"God damn it Lance, Just fuck me already!!" Keith groaned and started squirming, trying to unzip Lance's pants to undress him.

"W-wait, I-- Alright I'm going, jeez!" Lance took Keith's wrists, frazzled, and pinned them on the floor, just on each side of his head and gave him a hard stare. "Stay put so I can do it!"

Keith glared at him and opened his legs wider at him, goading him "Then fucking do it".

Lance gave him a look, and then started to take his shirt off to put it under Keith's lower back to try and make him comfortable. _'Stupid Mullet and his dead sense of romanticism'_ he grumbled under his breath all the while.

Then he took his face between his hands and started kissing him again. Oddly enough they weren’t hungry kisses, or soft kisses, but very intense and emotional in a way Keith couldn't understand how. Still, his arms automatically surrounded Lance's neck, his thighs fit themselves around Lance's hips and his body melted under his weight, their child completely safe between them. Honestly, he never felt more safe and loved than in Lance's arms. It wasn't fair.

His heart felt like it was beating so hard it would come out of his chest to join Lance's when he felt the tip of his cock nudging against his own entrance. He has never felt more excited about the feeling of someone's dick pushing inside of him before, to the point that it was embarrassing. The wanton moan he let out didn't help either. He was never going to admit to any of it.

Lance's dick was huge and nice and it stretched him in all the right, delicious ways he ever knew he wanted while he kept pushing in.He missed this, god had he missed this. He hugged him closer as he hoped to never spend any more time without Lance.

Lance rocked his hips slowly, pushing in more of himself little by little until his cock was all the way in, effectively making Keith lose the little composure he had. He stayed still for a bit, waiting for Keith to get used to it, looking at him warily in fear he'd change his mind and punch him in the face or something, but he stayed put, panting and moving his hands from Lance's shoulders to his back to his arms and chest and so on. Greedily touching every part of him he could reach.

Lance knew better than to stay put when Keith started to feel restless though, so he slowly retracted his cock until it was only just the tip, and then thrust it all in in one go. The moan that that came out of their mouths where equally needy and deep, so Lance did it again and again, each time faster, each time harder until Keith was nothing but a beautiful moaning mess under him, snapping his hips to the rhythm of Lance's thrusts. 

"God, Keith, you feel so good... So soft and wet and perfect for me... you're so beautiful... So good..." Lance started rambling again, interrupting himself to kiss Keith on the lips, on his cheeks, eyes and just anywhere he could. He probably didn't even noticed. Half of it stopped making sense after a while, but it still made Keith's heart flutter in his chest like stupid.

Keith opened his eyes and looked at the stars. They were still beautiful, still sparkling while looking down on them. Keith's muddled head couldn't make out the constellations anymore, too busy registering Lance's hands squeezing his thighs and his ass, his mouth sucking and kissing on his neck, the sensation making his own hands claw on his back leaving scratches behind. 

Still, somehow, looking at the stars while Lance gave him the best sex of his life made him feel like this was all ok somehow, like it was all meant to be. That somehow, nothing would go wrong from now on and that his family would be ok.

He bared his neck, giving Lance more space to suck, and kiss and scrape his teeth against. He could feel Lance's knot growing bigger inside of him, the warmth and pressure on the lowest part of his own stomach growing from his imminent orgasm. His own moaning was getting louder and high-pitched the closer he got.

He closed his eyes and wished on the stars for this moment to never end.

He barely felt Lance's teeth on his neck during his orgasm after that.

* * *

"You're ok? You're not cold or anything?"

“‘M fine..."

"Are you sure? I didn’t hurt you or anything, right? Are you comfortable? Is the floor too hard? I should carry you to bed..."

"Ugh Lance, shut the fuck up and cuddle me!" Keith grabbed Lance's arms and held them tighter around himself, his alpha was a bit taken aback but still relaxed slowly and melted against Keith.

"Alright, no problemo. Shutting up now..." Lance kept muttering under his breath, but didn't say anything for a while afterwards, deciding to just nuzzle the new bite-mark and keep holding him close.

Keith never felt so content and happy. He was in Lance's arms, heart full and surrounded by his alpha's smell. His honest to god Alpha whom he was mated to by his own choice and of whom he was in love with.

…

Wow, he was Lance McClain’s mate, and he actually loved him to boot. Keith never thought he would get a mate who would even care for him. 

Who would have thought?

A small purr started to come from Keith's chest. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be relaxed enough to actually purr. Ever. And Lance's own giddy scent even started to come through, it made him bite down a giggle over his stupid Alpha being this happy over making Keith purr. 

Everything was perfect and he felt like nothing could ever ruin it.

Until it was not anymore.

"I’m still taking you back in a bit, I don't want you ruining your back... and the grass is itchy... We’re also taking a bath, we are disgusting after rolling around on the dirt this much..."

"Ugh, fine! You ruined it! Help me up so we can go!"

Keith looked back up at the stars still sparkling in the sky before walking back inside, and wondered wherever this is how his life was going to be like from now on.

It probably was.

It wasn’t a bad thing at all.

  
  


* * *

Keith was magically on a better mood on the next few days.

Still, they went back home only a few days after that. They wanted to keep having sex, lots of it, but it was awkward with Mama McClain and all of Lance's siblings under the same roof so they didn't last much.

This time though, Lance could actually drive almost all the way back home.

...Because Keith fell asleep right away during the drive back until they got to the city, where Keith kicked him out of the driver's seat once again.

He still counted it as a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, LISTENNNN.  
> y'all don't call me out for my obvious pregnancy kink and i wont call you all out, that is the rule of this website.
> 
> Next up it will be mostly a fun fic with some dramatic Lotura! ;D (coming soon near a dank river valley near you.)


End file.
